


Vanderwood

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem
Summary: Vanderwood drabbles from Tumblr





	1. It's Not Me

_**I’ll never forget it~** _

The moment that I fell for you. Despite everything I’d always told myself, all my training and the fear that is always within me, I let myself fall.

The way you looked at me as you typed those words. You could have told me I looked tired, it would have been honest enough. But those weren’t the words you wrote.

You wrote

**‘In truth… I think you’re good-looking.’**

And with those words you ruined me.

Did you think I was handsome then? Could you find someone like me attractive? Me?

In that brief moment I allowed myself to imagine a future where I didn’t fear for my life, a future where I could be happy. In that split second, I imagined someone looking at me the same way I was looking at you.

But then I saw you glance over your shoulder, not at me, but at him.

**The guy with the weird coloured hair.**

Of course I already knew that your heart was reaching for him. But for just a second you let me hope, and now that hope lingers in me like a disease.

Hope might be the death of me.

But I think…

I might be alright with that.

As long as you are happy.

**_I hope that you will always be happy._ **


	2. Vanderwood - Prologue

The door was flung open as Agent Vanderwood skulked in, his jacket slung over his shoulders like a cape, making a beeline straight towards 707’s desk which was covered in paperwork and empty cans of Doctor Pepper. Seven sunk a little further down into his chair, still tapping away on his keyboard that was so worn with use, the letters on each key badly faded.

“New job, Zero Seven,” Vanderwood grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

Seven’s brow creased and he pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Eh? But I’m already working hard! I haven’t even had time to open my bag of Honey Buddha Chips yet!”

Vanderwood ignored his complaint. “New partner too,” he continued, his eyes narrowing.

The tapping stopped and Seven’s back straightened. “What do you mean ‘new partner?’”

Vanderwood rolled his eyes, putting together the paperwork that was scattered untidily across the hackers desk. “The boss wants us to catch this new hacker and bring him in to the agency.” He let out a long sigh. “We need her if we want to stand a chance of grabbing him.”

“New hacker?” Seven whined, looking hurt.

“That’s right.”

The female voice came from the open doorway and both men turned toward it. A woman stood, her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders, framing her smiling face.

“Rumour has it that this hacker is even better than you, Agent Seven,” she continued. “I’m your new partner, by the way. It’s nice to meet you both. I’m Agent MC.”

Vanderwood lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed with the cheery woman who had just barged in on the team he had grown so used to.

“I’m going for a smoke,” he hissed, already pulling out the packet of Black Angel cigarettes from his jacket pocket, slipping passed her without even making eye contact.

“There’s a hacker better than me?” Seven whined, his eyes gleaming sadly.

MC bit her lip. “This might be a tough week~”


	3. Breaking The Rules

You and I, we’re breaking all the rules right now.

I was never supposed to be an option.

But, the moment our eyes met for the first time, my heart was filled with…

Something.

_Hope?_

_Affection?_

_Admiration?_

_**Love?** _

Maybe all of those things.

As we worked together to heal that guy, we got closer. We laughed together, trying to keep one another cheerful.

You told me off when I went outside to smoke.

_“Those things will kill you!”_ you said.

You looked like you were gonna burst into tears when I told you I’d probably die young anyway.

I tried to make you feel better by throwing the rest of my cigarettes away, but~

You were never quite the same.

You never lost that sadness in your eyes, even when you were smiling.

Until~

**I kissed you.**

We were all alone.

Nobody saw us.

Our secret moment.

I couldn’t help myself. You looked so beautiful standing beneath a sky full of stars.

_And the best thing was that you kissed me back._

But it wasn’t supposed to happen, and I don’t know what the future has in store for us.

I don’t know if we even have a future.

But in that moment, I loved you.

I love you still.

I’ll see you after the party~

**_I hope…_ **


End file.
